LA VENGANZA
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: A el le toco sufrir, por ser un completo mujeriego- parecido con la novela LALOLA, a las persona que les encanto esta nove, lean... MAL SUMARY Fem!America x Inglaterra y otras parejas
1. introduccion

Hetalia no me pertenece (desgraciadamente… u.u) y tampoco LALOLA, solo se me ocurrió en mi loca mente

Advertencia: fem! naciones y algunas parejas raras, LEMON!

INTRODUCCION

En la habitación estaba todo desordenado, ropas por todos lados , después de la apasionante noche de los amantes que descansaban, en la cama, un hombre rubio con un cuerpo bien formado se levanto de la cama, con los bóxers puestos, sin levantar a su pareja que descansaba en la cama plácidamente, busco su pantalón en alguna parte de la habitación, busco el resto de su ropa y salió del cuarto dejando sola a su acompañante. El se llama Alfred. F. Jones, el es por así decirlo un "hombre con suerte"_, _una buena salud una carrera en ascenso y claro a todas las mujeres en la palma de su mano, no había casi ninguna que no haya pasado por su cama, aunque el en realidad era solamente un hombre de unos 28 años, él era el director de una editorial "The World". Alfred pasaba por las calles concurridas de new york

* * *

><p>En el hotel que había abandonado Alfred se levantaba la misteriosa chica con la que había pasado la noche-<p>

-mmhh!.. Alfred?.. Al?- se levanto y no lo ubica en toda la habitación- Alfred?- se dirigió asía la mesita de noche y lo llamo, sonó dos veces y cortaron- que..?

* * *

><p>Alfred mientras manejaba, siente una vibración en su pantalón, saco su blackberry y ubica el nombre de Karina<em>-jajaja ni crea que le voy a contestar-<em>pensó mientras cortaba la llamada, después de todo para el, las mujeres eran solo para usarlas y desecharlas. ¿Verdad?


	2. que soy ¡¿QUE!

Hetalia no me pertenece (desgraciadamente… u.u) y tampoco LALOLA, solo se me ocurrió en mi loca mente

Advertencia: fem! naciones y algunas parejas raras, LEMON!

* * *

><p>que soy ¡¿QUE?<p>

_-_un nuevo día...- baje de mi camioneta dándole al vallet las llaves y vi a una nueva modelo cerca del ascensor seguramente, sonreí para mis adentros, para la revista-…y una nueva conquista- me acerque al ascensor, ella volteo y me sonrió_- buena señal-_y le devolví la sonrisa- Hola…

- hola- y me volvió a sonreír- Se abrió el ascensor y le hice una ademan para que ella pase primero, me volvió a sonreír con agradecimiento entró y yo la seguí. No dude en sonreí con mas galantería y al final me dio su teléfono y un corto beso cerca de los labios por parte de ella- _Alfred. F. jones_, _siempre_ _consigue lo que quiere-_si siempre…

Y con esa idea en mi cabeza me acerque a Elaine Moreau la secretaria- Hola Ella!- ella subió la vista del monitor y me sonrió con dulzura, en realidad esta era una de las chicas que en verdad valían la pena y la quería como una pequeña hermana desde que vino hace un par de años de Seychelles a las tortuosa calles de New York.

-Hola Al! Tu correspondencia esta en tu oficina- me dijo con otro sonrisa

- Perfecto- le di un beso en la frente y ella se sonrojo- bueno señorita disculpe que el hero tiene que trabajar!- se rio divertida y me aleje, pase por los pasillos y me dirigí a la oficina de mi buen amigo Ivan braginski, sub director de la editorial y mi mano derecha- hello ivan!- el se voltio y me miro con sus ojos violetas que siempre me han inspirado mucha confianza pero en las reuniones para negociaciones sus ojos daban miedoy su clásica sonrisa de inocencia.

-_pribet drugo*! _como estas?- me hiso un ademan para que me sentara.

- Mal, te acuerdas de la chica con la que me fui ayer?- el asintió- pues ayer la pasamos juntos- volvió a sentir- pero ahora ella esta que me llama a cada rato- le dije, el me sonrió entendiendo lo que le dije.

- amigo conociéndote lo que hiciste ayer solamente fue de una noche_ da_?

- si! tu sabes que a mí no me gustan mucho las relaciones amorosas

- si ya se pero…- le interrumpió su móvil

- ok Ivan nos vemos mas tarde en el bar de siempre para celebrar que mañana hacemos un nuevo negocio- me aleje ya que no quería interrumpirlo más, además tenía muchas más cosas que hacer.

- _da~ _- me aleje de su oficina y escuche que comenzaba a hablar en ruso, sonreí y cuando entre en mi oficina y comenzaba a abrir mi laptop, entro Francis, Francis Bonnefoy el jefe de toda la editorial, aunque su esposa era la dueña él fue el que envió a toda la editorial en su punto más alto

- Bonjour mon ami! Como va todo para la reunión de mañana- como siempre tan galante con su acento francés

- muy bien Francis y tú qué tal?- viendo a Francis como la primera vez que nos conocimos hace 5 años, joven, nadie pensaría que tiene una hija de un par de años menor que y que bueno el aunque adora a su esposa ella parece que no del todo.

-como siempre, siguen los problemas con mi esposa nada del otro mundo, espero que no sufras lo mismo que yo cuando te cases- me sonrió como siempre como si fuera su hijo

-No te preocupes Francis que yo casarme jamás, quiero morir soltero y joven- el me miro con comprensión y luego su sonrisa cambio de burla.

- muérete cuando quieras Alfred pero no mañana_ oui?_- dijo mientras me daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda- ELLA, mis pastillas!- gritaba a mi amiga, que se paro como un resorte y corría así la oficina de Francis, mire la escena y me pareció muy cómica, conocía los sentimientos de Ella hacia el francés, pero sabía que saldría lastimada y vovio a sonar el clular de nuevo y el mismo nombre de toda la mañana y la misma acción, cortar la llamada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En otra parte, Karina marcaba de nuevo a Alfred pero este le seguía cortando la llamada- hola Al… soy Karina de nuevo, este… quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana, así que por favor responde mi mensaje, cuídate…- corto el mensaje y siguió caminando por Central Park.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba en la oficina con Francis, Ivan y Arthur, el director de imagen general de la editorial.

-no… definitivamente no será la portada para la revista "_cadeau"*_ - por quinta vez negaba la idea Arthur y veía como se ponía con cada negación ms rojo de cólera.

- pero como que no? Alfred.. el tema es el calentamiento global! Pero si…

- mejor sería que pongas esta imagen- die mientras ponía la foto de una chica en una diminuto bikini-así los compradores serán mas, es lógica- el me miro con cara de no entender.

- haber Alfred, que tiene de lógica , una chica con bikini con el calentamiento global?

- simple Arthur- le sonreí con altanería- menos ropa mas ventas, ivan me apoyo con todo lo que dije.

- _Je ne veux pas d'un combat!*_ Así que por favor Iván…Arthur, déjenme con Alfred un rato- ivan salió con su clásica sonrisa y Arthur me seguía viendo con esa mirada acusadora y salió- haber al..- suspiro – Arthur aquí en este tipo de cosas es el jefe así que tu solamente hazle caso- yo lo mire con una cara incrédula _WTF? _

- _WHAT?_

_- _es que mira, Arthur es muy perfeccionista en su trabajo y lo hace muy abien así que lo que menos hay que hacer es darle la contra así que _mon ami_, acompáñame que hay que terminar el siguiente tomo de la revista- lo seguí hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba todo el personal de la revista: Natalia Arlovskaya, prima de ivan la contadora, una completa mujer, era hermosa, sexy e inteligente; Lovina Vargas, italiana, aunque era muy bella la seducción no era su fuerte a pesar de ser la encargada de moda de la revista_ desgraciadamente, un desperdicio de mujer _y claro estaba Antonio Hernández Carriedo, español, él era el encargado en espectáculos y farándula- bonjour!- todos voltearon y le devolvieron le saludo a Francis- bien comencemos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-así nos vamos despidiendo… mi amigos de la tarde, en esta noche única en el que la tierra finalmente se interpondrá entre el sol y la luna, y ahora abróchense los cinturones porque después del eclipse ya nada será igual…soy Hayley y espero que hayan pasado una linda tarde hasta mañana- y pusieron música, y sentí que alguien entro a la cabina

- maravillosa como siempre chica- me dijo hugo abrzandome- te jalo a tu casa

- no te preocupes, que kuma ya me llamo un taxi- dije mientras miraba al chico rubio de ojos marrones, sonriéndoles- cuídate Hugo- estaba alejándome cuando sentí una mano agárrandome del brazo- que paso Hugo?

-Hayley, por favor hace un mes y medio que te fuiste de la casa, danos una oportunidad- lo mire con dulzura, suspire.

- hasta mañana- le di una palmadita-… hasta mañana kuma!- y me aleje de ese lugar, intentado aparentar que no huía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya todos habíamos acabado con la reunión, así que era la hora de la pachanga*, Ivan y Antonio me esperaban en la puerta así que yo solo tenía que apurarme a guardar mis cosas, cuando me encontré con Arthur- Arthur, que tal?- él se voltio y me miro con cara de extrañeza.

-Bien- _hay que incomodo_

-No te vas con nosotros al bar para celebrar?

-No, disculpa Alfred pero tengo cosas que hacer- yo lo mira con cara de no entender.

-Como que no va haber chicas, bebidas, chicas…- lo mire con las cejas alzadas, el me miro con ironía.

-Si veo que eso es lo único que te importa, pero si me disculpas, me voy a casa- agarro sus cosas y se fue_ que se creía?_ , camine par la salida y me encontré mis amigos.

- que paso?- me pregunto el español

-Nada, solo que no entiendo a Arthur, está rodeado de mujeres hermosas y no ha tenido nada con ellas!

-Si Arthur me da muy mala espina pero bueno no vamos a celebrar algo _da~?- _los tres nos miramos y salimos al purgatorio o como decimos nosotros al campo de batalla, bebimos unas cuantas copas y nos reímos un montón, pero todo ese momento alegre se interrumpió cuando el celular me volvió a sonar.

_-Hello_?- esperaba que fuera la chica que conocí ene el ascensor.

_-Hi_ Al! Soy Karina- mierda! Es ellas ahora como hago.

_-Ah.. hola Karina que tal?_

-Bien pero quisiera hablar contigo de lo que paso en la mañana.

-Estoy en una reunión ahora no puedo hablar!

-Aw~ pero si quiero estar contigo- _me arte,_ le corte la llamada.

-Que paso Al? _da~_

-Me sigue molestando Karina y…- otra vez el celular, lo saque y les enseñe a los chicos, ibvan me quito el móvil y contesto.

-Alo~?…. No señorita no soy Alfred…- voltio- me corto- me devolvió el celular y nos reímos, con la sangre llena de alcohol, en verdad estar con mis amigos era lo estuvios por mas rato hasta que los chicos fijaron su mirada hacia la puerta.

-Asu mira nada que lindura a entrado al bar- dijo el español e ivan miro con mas detenimiento y me miro con car de preocupación.

-Al… Karina esta…- le corto una voz que e puso helado

-Hola.. Alfred!- voletee y me encontré con la cara de Karina- ya acabaste con tu reunión?

-Hola… este no aun no, mira ellos son mis amigos Ivan y Antonio- ambos saludaron- y estábamos teniendo un buen momento.

-un buen moento?- me miro con furia- que te pasa ah? crees que soy estupida?

- espera un momen...- ivan me interrumpio

-stop!- agarro la mano de karina y la llevo a un poco lejos de donde estabamoslec omenzo a hablar y le dio una bebida, ella seguia sonriendo hasta que le tiro la bebida en el pantalon

- que te pasa?... acaso estas loca?- ella voltio y me miroc on coraje.

- no tienes idea con quien te has metido Alfred- sonrió-...no tienes ni idea-se dio la vuelta dejándome con la palabra en la boca y un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda, los chicos se aparecieron por atrás y me dieron una palmada en la espalda y una bebida, pasaron las horas y ya me había relajado, hasta que llego la hora de irme para terminar el trabajo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

llegue al deap con quien compratia con alfred , entre a la casa y me recibio kumi con un ladrido y acaricie su cabeza mientras buscaba a alfred por la sala, acaso no estara...

-Hayley eres tu?- sonrei al menos no estab con una de sus conquistas

- si estas ocupado?- dije mientras tocaba la puerta.

-no! entra- entre y vi a alfred sentado en su cama con la pijama puestay la laptop encima, me miro y se paro par darme un beso en la mejilla- hello! como esta_ honey*?_

le sonrei-bien y tu que tal?- me iba aresponder cuando el timbre sono- esperas a alguien-el asintio- quien?

- el delivery, tienes hambre?-asenti- ok, por que pedí pizza- me alegre y fui a paga r al repatidor y nos sentamos en el sofa para comer, y alfina l terminamos riendonos de las anecdotas del dia, este tipo de momentos son los que me hacen acordar cuanod eramos niños, despues de todo el fue el único que estuvo conmigo siempre desde que vine a New York de Otawa*,-_ honey~_!... Hayley- Alfred me quito de mi ensoñación

-eh?...que pasa Al?-Alfred me había agarrado de mis hombros y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio, mi cara se sonrojo.

-Te habías quedado viendo a la nada y...- me vio los labios y mis ojos, nos comenzamos a acercar, estábamos tan cerca que ya sentía sus labio-auch!-mi cara choco con el mueble levanto mi cara y no veo a Alfred.

- alfred?

- estoy en el baño!- (caida clásica de anime) que hacia en el baño cuando estabamos apunto de besarnos, no me di cuenta cuando alfred ya estaba sentado en el mueble- _honey_! que te pasa? por que estas tan roja?- ahora fui yo la que salio corriendo al baño, _aww~ que hago si alfred se da cuenta que estoy enamorada de el?_- hayley estas bien?- me voltee y le di mi mejor sonrisa

-s-si no te preocupes!- le agarre la mano par salir del baño- vamos a terminar la pizza si no se enfriar- tengo que cambiar el tema- así que me decías antes de que llegara la pizza?- me miro con la carallena de salsa y me rei- alfred limpiate !...dime que paso hoy?

-te acuerdas de karina?-_karina, karina...__-_ la de cara bonita, la que precia modelo

- a la del novio, la que no te hacia caso!

- ella! pues anoche lo pasamos juntos- simule que no me habia dolido eso ultimo- y hoy día- se aparecio en "El Purgatorio"y me hizo todo un drama, osea uiqne la entienede y luego la bote.

- uy que nuevo!- el me miro con reproche- que?..sigue

-ok! luego me dice que había terminado con su novio par estar conmigo y otras cosas! esta loca!- lo mire con cara de tristeza algunas veces me dolía que este con cualquiera que se le cruce.

- si si hay muejres que son asi...-me acerque- pero no todas son asi...- el me miro y me sonrio

- cierto tu no eres asi! por eso te quiero mucho _honey_!- se acerco y justo cuanod crei que alfin me besaria, me dio un casto beso en la frente, yo solo sonrei y me separe.

-quieres un café para terminar tu trabajo?- el me sonrió con agradecimiento y estab por sali cuandome llamo voltee y se golpeo dos veces el pecho y me hizo la señal de amor y paz* le devolví el gesto y salí del cuarto, puse a hervir el agua y me fui a sentarme en la sala con Kumi, el acostó su cabeza en mis piernas- ay~ kumi , cada vez me enamoro mas de Alfred-sentí que una traviesa lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla, la saque de inmediato pero hoy si le voy a decir- le di una ultima caricia,a antes de entrar al cuarto de Alfred, donde lo encontré durmiendo, me reí y y lo tape para después ir a pagar el fuego, me eche a su lado y comencé a agarrar su rubio cabello y sonreír como una tonta- descansa alfred

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

****karina y una anciana estaban sentadas una frente a la otra bajo la luz del eclipse que se comenzaba a formar.-nombre- pregunto la anciana, que agarraba la foto de alfred, en donde estaba sin camisa, karina vio la foto con los ojos hinchados.

- nombre y edad?- karina la miro y de nuevo vio la foto

- Alfred Frederick Jones, 28 años - una lagrima caia

- repite conmigo:_nihil est in specie, omnia transfigurata*_-karina repitio con ella mientras sentia que otra lagrima caia_- Anihil est in specie, omnia transfigurata nihil est in specie, omnia transfigurata,...-_el eclipse se completaba y con eso tambien las plalabras de ambas mujeres.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- mmhh!- _otra nuevo dia_, caminaba hacia el baño, _asu cuanto e dormido_, estoy apunto de ponerme a horinar, pero cuando me to mi mano no senti nada, levanto mi cra par el espejo y no veo a un hombre atractivo, alcontraio veo a una mujer rubio con ojos azules y mirada asutada, miro paar atras y luego el espejo, _que esto?_- AHH~!- salgo del baño

- AHH~!-me encontre con Hayley, que grito al verme

-AHHH~!- yo le respondi igual

-AHH!- los dos gitamos y hayley y agarro la lampara

- quien eres? sal del cuarto de Alfred! ALFRED!- me correteaba por el cuarto con la mortal lampra en su mano, sali crriendo gritando "soy Alfred"- tu no eres Alfred! ALFRED!- luego sono un mensaje en la contestadora-_Hi! Alfred soy Karina,te dije que no sabias con quien te habías metido, espero que estés cómodo con tu nuevo cuerpo, cuídate linda._

-Me embrujo...- dije débilmente sintiendome que me iba desmayar, Hayley me miraba horrorizada, la mire- Hayle creeme soy alfred- ella nego- ya se!- le hice la seña de cariño que nos haciamos desde niños

- alfred?- me miro mas incredula

- SOY ALFRED!, mira date cuenta me puso senos- me agarre los atributos que tenia al frente_, son __grandes, _me jale el pantalon hacia delante para horrorizarme con la imagen- donde esta florida*?-mire a hayley acercandose a mi algo temerosa y lueg abrazandome, mientra yo lloraba_ SOY UNA MUJER~!_

* * *

><p>AKI ANNI-CHAN<p>

y el segundo capi de este fic, aunque se que muchas fans de USUK me mataran, ps asi comienza la hsitoria asi que esperen, que ya vien mas acciony no se preocuopen que el tercer capi ya casi lo tengo, asi que ya lo subo

un besote~

RESPUESTAS:

** alizabeth:**ps si como ya abras visto esta fue la reaccion de alfred a verse n su nuevo cuerpo.. jajaja, y aun faltan muchas cosas que el pobre de alfred va tener que vivir para poder ser una mujer hecha y derecha.. bye

-pribet drugo: _hola amigo_ en ruso, no se si así se pronuncia, si cometí un error por fa pasen me la voz

-Je ne veux pas d'un combat!_: ya no quiero mas pelea en frances, como siempre mi adorado francis lanzando sus beelas frases_

-Otawa: por si nadie sabe, es la capital de Canada

-cadeau: _don_ en frances, aunque en la novela es lo mismo pero en español

honey: asi le dice alfred a hayley, algo asi como un bonito apodo

florida: habla de su ejem.. pene :$

AHORA SI BYEE~


	3. Mi nuevo cuerpo

Hetalia no me pertenece (desgraciadamente… u.u) y tampoco LALOLA, solo se me ocurrió en mi loca mente

Advertencia: fem! naciones y algunas parejas raras, LEMON!

* * *

><p>Mi nuevo cuerpo<p>

Hayley y yo estábamos dando vueltas por la sala, y aun no llegábamos a una conclusión y luego me acorde de algo- _shit_! – Hayley volteo a verme-Hoy es la reunión para la venta de las acciones.

-Ok Alfred, tu eres una mujer, así que tendrás que ir al trabajo así y…- le quede viendo con cara de no entender

-Stop! Primeo no soy mujer, soy un hombre hecho y derecho- Hayley me vio de arriba para abajo- aunque este en el cuerpo de una mujer y segundo no puedo parecerme así, diciendo : "hola soy Alfred miren lo que traigo _merry chrismas_", no puedo hacer eso, ellos quieren a Alfred no a – me mire con horror- esto

-Tendrás que conformarte- me miro de nuevo y me sonrió- ya sé! qué tal si, ya no eres Alfred si no… sino Emily, Emily F jones - la comencé a escuchar – y.. y..eres la prima de Alfred que vino a remplazarlo por un tiempo- lo mire con desaprobación- ok por hoy, por que Alfred tuvo que viajar a… Alemania a visitar asu tío, porque un familiar se enfermo y el tenía que ir.

-Eso está bien _honey_ , pero como hago con mi nueva imagen- ella dio vueltas alrededor de mi

-No te preocupes Alfred porque viéndote supongo que somos casi de la mima talla, asique señorita valla a bañarse, que yo ahorita le traigo su ropa… y a qué hora es la reunión?

-A las 10- me serio y me empuje a al baño

-Tenemos tiempo, pero igual apúrate- me dejo solo y no me quedo de otra que quitarme la ropa, pero sentía que me estaba haciendo a mi mismo un streeptase, tienes la mete de un hombre y estar en el cuerpo de una mujer sexy y con un cuerpazo se siente raro, termine de ducharme y salí con una toalla en la cadera como siempre y Hayley me esperaba, se espanto al verme- Al...las chicas no se ponen la toalla en la cadera.

-Pero yo no soy mujer, solo parezco- dije asiendo un puchero

-Y como pareces deberías cambiar tu formar de actuar al menos por un momento ok?- asentí no me gustaba ver a Hayley y sonrió – ok comencemos ven aquí, siéntate en al frente del espejo, para que te pueda maquillar- me voltee horrorizado

-COMO QUE MAQUILLARME!- me sentía histérico

-No Al! no te alteres ahora eres mujer así que no pasar nada ok?- me relaje y me sente- muy bien ahora relájate y cierra los ojos

-Qué?

-QUE CIERRES LOS OJOS!- me asuste y le hice caso y comencé a sentir que Hayley me ponía un montón de cosas, luego polvo y cosas en mis ojos que e molestaron- Al puedes abrir los ojos un ratito- los abrí – mira para arriba- le seguí haciendo caso y me comenzó poner algo bajo los ojos y me comenzó a llorar los ojos- Alfi! por fa evita lagrimear si no se me va a malograr

-NO PUEDO!- me comencé a abanicar con mi mano- aayy ardee!- me sentí frustrado, porque tengo que hacer esto!

-Ya Alfred- me comenzó a acariciar la cabeza- no pasa nada- puse mi cabeza en su hombro- ya ya- la casa se inundo de unos *snif* y *ya ya, ya va pasar*, después de unos veinte minuto s de consuelo, Hayley me retoco el maquillaje que se me corrió y me entrego unos zapatos que con solo verlos me dolían los pies.

-Ni loco me pongo esos mata-pies!- y Salí corriendo mientras Hayley me perseguía con los perversos zapatos en las manos

-ALFRED FREDERICK JONES VEN ACA AHORA MISMO!- la mire con horror

-No~! todo menos mi nombre completo!- no me gustaba que me llamen con mi nombre completo, quien se llamaría Frederick?

-Entonces siéntate en el mueble y ponte los zapatos!

-Ya mamá!- estaba molesto, pero no con ella si no con migo mismo como es posible que me hayan embrujado!- ya esta- ella comenzó a retroceder

-Ahora.. ven par aca- me pare y comencé a caminar pero me tambaleaba _como -Como las mujeres podían caminar con algo así?- _eso ven para acá… con cuidado, poco a poco- comencé a caminar mas y ya no me tambaleaba tanto- eso! Muy bien Alfred! muy bien!

-Lo estoy haciendo _honey _lo hago!- me emocione- lo estoy hacien… Gya~!

-Alfred!-cerre mis ojos y caí en algo bando y se sentía bien así que lo comencé a palpar(aun con los ojos cerrados)- KYAA~!-la cosita blanda ya no estaba y levante la vista y lo que vi fue a hayle agarrándose el pecho toda sonrojada, mire mi mano y comence aser el mismo movimiento que hice al palpear y vi Hayley en la misma posición, estaba horrorizado

-Ahh! _Sorry_- me acerque y ella se alejo- _sorry , sorry_-me acercaba pero ella se seguía alejando.

-E-está bien A-Alfred- mes sentí apenado por lo que había hecho, así que solamente me acerque a ella y le bese la frente y me acerque a su oído

_-Sorry… honey- _la sentí temblar y salió corriendo al baño-_Honey!_ _What happened_?

_-N-NOTHING_! Sigue practicando con los tacos, ahorita salgo- no sé que le había pasado a Hayley para que haya salido corriendo, luego de un rato salió Hayley

-Ok Alfred inténtalo de nuevo- me animo luego de unas cuantas caídas por los malditos zapatos logre mantenerme de pie así que Hayley me hizo cambiarme a mi cuarto, pero ahí es donde comenzaron los verdadero problemas

-HAYLEY~!- la canadiense entro rápidamente con la cara toda roja por el esfuerzo

-Q-que… A-Alfred?- le enseñe la prenda que tenía en las manos y ella me miro sin entender, me sonroje no sé por qué sentía algo débil por la situación.

-N-no se p-ponerme el brassiere- la mire y ella me miro con sorpresa- m- me ayudas?- ella me sonrió entendiéndome así que me volteo y me dijo como tenía que ponérmelo y al final -supe que era igual que sacarlos solo que ahora se introducían los ganchitos- _si el hero puedo!- _luego me ayudo aponerme el resto del conjunto ejecutivo que era una falda en la cintura que me llegaba unos centímetro encima de la rodilla y con una blusa ploma de manga corta y un cinturón del mismo color con unos tacos altos negros, ella condujo, ya que yo con mis nervios no podía siquiera hablar tranquilo y me acorde mi celular, así que saque mi blackberry y vi:

_20 llamadas perdidas: Francis_

-FUCKING!- sentí una mano encima del mío vi para mi izquierda y vía Hayley sonriéndome dulcemente y frotaba su mano con la mía relajándome, llegamos a la empresa y yo abje todo presuroso hasta la puerta donde el vigilante me miro raro- y tu que me ves?- el solo negó y yo lo mataba con la mirada así que todo incomodo volteo la mirada.

-Emily espera!- _Emily?-_voltee a ver a Hayley, ella se acerca mi oído- quieres que todos sepan de quien eres?- negué- entonces cambiame de cara- asentí y le dirigi una sonrisa fingida –ok!- se separo y me vio

- C-como me veo?- me atrevía preguntar antes de entrar al edifico, ellas me sonrió

-_Very cute_!-suficiente , así que mire la puerta, respire hondo y entre- cuídate!- entre al ascensor, cuando llegue arriba escuché gritos y un montón de insultos en francés, mire la hora

_Fuck_ ya es tarde! – salí del ascensor corriendo hacia la sala de juntas donde vi a Francis dando vueltas y volteo a verme

-Alfred llegas…- toda la sala se me quedo mirando y Francis estaba con una cara de espanto

- _Good Morning_!- mire a todos los presentes- soy a...Emily Jones, prima y asesora de Alfred F. Jones- sonríe orgullosamente

-M_adamoiselle_ Emily…?-Mire hacia Francis- puede venir un ratito a mi oficina?- asentí- E_xcuse moi _Roderick- el nombrado asintió, el tal Roderick que no parecía muy mayor con lentes y una mirada serena con unos ojos violetas que me miraban con interés-_escalofrió_-me dirigí rápidamente hacia la oficina de Francis, el cerro la puerta y me miro.

-Donde esta Alfred?- yo lo mire con detenimiento

- tuvo que viajar a puerto rico, ya que su tío esta enfermó y el tiene que solucione unos cuantos arreglos legales haya así que tal vez tarde un poco en llegar, yo solo lo vine a reemplazarlo.

-M_on dieu…- _cayo pesadamente en su sitio- Y POR QUE NO ME AVISO!_- _me sobresalte por el grito.

-F-fue una cosa de último minuto así que no puedo avisarle solo tuvo tiempo de decirme lo que tenía que hacer y no nos dio tiempo- Francis se sentó en su silla pesadamente, yo corrí hasta llegar detrás de su sillas y lo mire – Francis!- el me vio con una cara que daba miedo, me sincere-no se preocupe, que yo hare que consiga la venta de esas acciones- le agarre el hombro y me acerque a su oído- juro que hare lo posible para que lo consiga…lo juro!- el francés se paro y me sonrió con un raro brillo en sus ojos-_Madamoiselle_ vamos!- nos dirigimos hacia la sala de juntas otra vez-bueno señores les presento a nueva presidenta de la editorial…- me hizo un ademan par que entre-Emily Jones- puse mi mejor sonrisa y sentí mas miradas sobre mi y unos cuantos aplausos-_que raro_-…ella estar con nosotras hasta que Alfred retome su puesto… bien, seguimos con la reunión, Emily…- lo mire- anda a sentarte- asentí y me dirigí hacia el único sitio vacio que era al lado de Arthur, quien raramente no dejaba de mirarme y de ¿sonreírme?, le devolví la sonrisa y se… sonrojo.

- Emily Jones- le de la mano en froma de saludo, el miro mi mano y luego a mi y me devolvió el saludo

-Arthur kirkland- no sé porque sentía algo tibio en mi mano y cuando quito su mano quedaba esa calidez_-extraño…_

-_Mon ami_ Emily?

- eh?

Puede seguí rcon la reunión- asentí, me pare y camine hasta donde estaba antes Francis

-_Ok_… lo que la editorial "The World" quiere proponerles es lo siguiente…- le sonreí a todos los presentes y vi la cara de Francis que con una mirada me decía "conquistalos"

* * *

><p>AKI ANNI-CHAN ( de nuevo...)<p>

bueno darles una peuqeña disculpa por no haber subido la fecha que prometi pero tuve unos percanses ( tuve que estudiar...!)

bueno solo decirles que esta vez sin mentir tengo ya el comienzo del siguinte capi que es maso menos asi que aki un adelanto

**Siguiente capi: Conociendo a Arthur **

_- amor se nos hace tarde- senti un peso en mi espalda y me voltee para abrzar su su pequeñi cuerpo- hola mi angel_

_- Hi daddy!- me dio un beso mientras yo veía sus hermoso ojos azules "como las de ella"_

__HASTA AKI

BYE~


	4. ARGUMENTO DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todo el mundo!- sonidito de grillo- etto… perdoon pero es que no la puede terminar, obvio que la voya terminar me siento mal cada vez que pienso que lo deje asi pero es que nada me anima a seguir! NADA ¡! Compran a esta linda y bella chica( ANII-CHAN con lagrimitas en los ojos). De verda les juro que lo voy a seguir de verdad solo paciencia~!

una chica se le acerca muy timidamente con un cuaderno- etto usted es ANII-CHAN? a la autora se le ponen los ojitos se le llenan de estrellitas.

- si soy yo! quieres q te firme tu cuadernito?- la chica niega y le da un gran golpe a la pobre autora que le crecio un chichon- auuuu~! por que isite eso?

- eso por no terminar LA VENGANZA! y se volteo sin olvidarze de darle un cabezaso a la autora quien se doblo mas del dolor y se arraro hasta su laptop y busco " cap 4" y comenzo a escribir aun con su chichon y llorando por su desgracia.

como les decia perdonenme les juro que lo voy a terminar pero ustedes tambien entiendanme cuando no etsa la musa nada te anima. haci que esperenme con ansias!


End file.
